


What's Mine is Yours

by dracoluv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Ginny and Luna, Background Seamus and Dean, Living Together, M/M, Post-War, Powerful Harry, Protective Harry, background Ron and hermione, forced together, harry is not an auror, house arrest, lonely Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: Harry couldn’t stop thinking that maybe he was being a little selfish. I mean, Draco Malfoy couldn’t possibly want to stay at his home, could he? Well, maybe it was a bit too late to be thinking thoughts like that. Not when Malfoy was already being uncuffed at his door and being given the responsibility talk by whatever Auror was there.When your choices are house arrest or a cell . . . maybe living with your old nemesis isn't the worst choice?





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Work is in Progress. So far, good for all audiences. Might include eighth year, I haven't decided. I'm easily influenced if you comment :)

Chapter One

Harry couldn’t stop thinking that maybe he was being a little selfish. I mean, Draco Malfoy couldn’t possibly want to stay at his home, could he? Well, maybe it was a bit too late to be thinking thoughts like that. Not when Malfoy was already being uncuffed at his door and being given the responsibility talk by whatever Auror was there.

Impulsively, Harry found himself reaching to the back of his head to rub at the hair there, trying to make sense of what he had gotten himself into. Sure, it probably made sense to the Ministry that he would go on saving people after the war, but . . . what would his friends say when they found out he had taken their former classmate into his home. It was either that or stay in a holding cell until someone else stepped up. 

“We have come to the conclusion that Draco Malfoy, Son of Lucius, Heir to Malfoy Manor, be sentenced to two years conditional house arrest effective immediately. The conditions of this house arrest are as follows: Firstly, you must remain within the home at all times. The only exception to this will be viewing your father’s hearing tomorrow, any funerals that you are tied to, and if you choose to continue your education. For the last case, another hearing will be held to decide on the specifics of your allowed freedoms. Secondly, you are to refrain from any observations of the dark arts, even in theory, while the house arrest order stands. Finally, you will only be allowed to remain in the home of a wizard approved by the Wizengamot as being within the good graces of the overall wizarding committee. That being said, you must decide that wizard now.”

Harry sighed. Though Malfoy had named no one, surely it was selfish to think that he’d rather live with Harry than be in a cell. They had never really been friends, to say the least. Maybe it wasn’t selfish, per say. Greedy? No, that wasn’t quite it either. Narcissistic, probably. Yeah, that was it. 

Finally, Malfoy walked through the door, and they both avoided eye contact as Harry waved the Aurors off. The door closed with a heavy thud, and the silence crept around them. It was Malfoy who finally broke it.

Clearing his throat and still not looking up from the raw wood that made up the floor, Draco did his best to keep his voice level, “Thank you, Mr. Potter, for allowing me to stay in your home for my arrest.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to do with that, so he tried to diffuse the tension with a shrug. “It’s probably the least I can do, since you saved my life and all. But, uh, please don’t call me Mr. Potter. That’s just weird, coming from someone I’ve known most my life.” 

He tried a lopsided grin, but Malfoy never looked up to see it, so he cleared his throat and turned. “Better get you acquainted with the place, huh? Well, this is the entryway, o’course. I should apologize. The place is pretty dismal. I inherited it from my godfather . . . haven’t really had a chance to clean it up yet.”

Draco remained quiet and allowed himself to look up a moment to take in his surroundings. It was, as Potter had put it, rather dismal. “I am in no position to complain about decorations.”

“I figured you would anyway,” Harry chuckled. “You always seem to eye the room for what needs changing.”

 

Draco felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come on, Malfoy, you know as well as I do that we’ve grown up watching each other. I know what you think about decorations, and, well, if I knew I’d be bringing you in today, I might’ve changed at least some things around,” Harry admitted, not sure why he was admitting so much to his ex-enemy. “Look, we’re going to be roommates for a while, right? So, might as well try and get on alright.”

Malfoy found himself biting his lip in thought. They had made it to the kitchen and dining areas. Harry was giving a bit of information on each place, though he was rather succinct about it. Draco appreciated that, not really ready to memorize a new place already. He followed a careful distance behind, looking about the home. It was strange. He probably should know this place. It was a Black residence, after all. (He would have recognized that wretched woman’s portrait in the hall anywhere.) Yet, Draco didn’t think he’d ever been there before. 

Finally, Harry brought him upstairs to show him the rooms. One, Harry marked completely off-limits. Draco noted it in his mind clearly. It was most likely Potter’s late godfather’s, if he had to guess, but he didn’t pry. He simply continued after Potter, footsteps light on the creaky floor. 

After pointing out his own room, Harry gave Malfoy his choice between those left. Surprisingly, the blond chose the one closest to Harry’s own room. He must have looked confused because Malfoy quickly answered his look with, “Safety,” and a shrug.

Harry took that at face value, and continued without missing a beat. “Oh, one more thing. We have a house-elf, which should help ease the pain of being confined to the house,” Harry said, unaware of the hurt his words caused. “Kreacher!”

In mere seconds, the house-elf appeared before them. Harry crouched to his level, “Kreacher, it seems we will be having a guest for quite a while. This is Draco Malfoy. You should like him, he’s Narcissa Black’s son.”

With that, Kreacher immediately fell at Draco’s feet, groveling, “Oh, Mr. Malfoy, sir. Please let me serve you.” Then he said some more nonsense about blood purity and being a true Black and yaddahyaddahyaddah. 

Harry just rolled his eyes. “Kreacher, could you prepare a dinner for the two of us? Something hearty, we’ll be starving.”

Kreacher nodded appreciatively, popping out in seconds with ‘Just the perfect idea’ of what to serve. 

Harry smiled and shook his head. “Alright, so uh need anything else?” He turned his dopey grin to Malfoy, who looked a little confused.

 

He shook his head in negative, and was about to turn to the door of his chosen room. “Oh!” Harry exclaimed rather abruptly, causing the blond to jump almost imperceptibly.

“I almost forgot this,” Harry said, pulling a familiar wand from his back pocket. “I believe this is yours?” 

Draco’s mouth dropped open in the most unimaginably rude way. There was no way in hell Potter was just going to hand his wand back . . . right? 

“You can’t be serious?” Draco demanded, causing Harry’s face to turn to confusion.

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, so innocently. “Of course I’m serious. It’s you're wand, isn’t it? Thank you, by the way. I couldn’t have - well, I couldn’t have done what I did without it.”

Tears were running down his cheeks, and before he could think to be embarrassed, he was grasping his wand again. Suddenly, he felt whole again in a way that he could never explain.

“Thank you,” he heard himself say it before he realized he had.

Harry smiled, “Not a problem. Now you can fix up your room however you like, and I can go shopping tomorrow for whatever else you need while you’re busy.”

 

Harry tried hard to avoid the subject of Lucius’s hearing as much as possible, but he saw Malfoy’s face droop a little just the same.

“Sincerely, thank you, Potter. When should I be down for dinner?” Draco asked carefully.

Harry shrugged, “Oh, Kreacher will find you.”

And with that, Harry went off to his own room, leaving Malfoy on his own for a while. This was going to be an interesting arrangement.


End file.
